


Lost In The Box

by alligatorfuckhouse92



Series: Femslash February | In Bloom 2021 [3]
Category: Black Widow (Movie 2020), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Yelena Belova, Claiming Bites, Come Swallowing, Cunnilingus, Dark Natasha Romanov, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, F/F, Fingerfucking, First Time Bottoming, Floor Sex, Girl Penis, Girls Kissing, Hair-pulling, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Knotting, Lesbian Sex, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mommy Kink, Multiple Personalities, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Pseudo-Incest, Riding, Rimming, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sexual Roleplay, Sexy Sandwich, Sister/Sister Incest, Smut, Switch! Melina Vostokoff, Teasing, Threesome - F/F/F, Top Natasha Romanov, deep penetration, pussy slapping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:08:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29317623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alligatorfuckhouse92/pseuds/alligatorfuckhouse92
Summary: Who says you can't learn new things every day?I mean, Melina learned to enjoy mommy's kink.  For her, being called mommy takes on another meaning.Yelena learned that being bottom and submitting to someone else's deepest desires (in this case her pseudo sister's desires) is not so bad.Natasha learned that none of her fantasies are impossible. And that corrupting the women in her family is so fucking fun.And ... Um... Well, the writer learned to push her limits. 🙄😳🙄😳
Relationships: Natasha Romanov/Melina Vostokoff, Yelena Belova/Natasha Romanov, Yelena Belova/Natasha Romanov/Melina Vostokoff
Series: Femslash February | In Bloom 2021 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2136924
Comments: 18
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RenLuthor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenLuthor/gifts).



> For you, th wait is over. It's late I know but covidlife is hard these days.  
> Thank you for being so patient and giving me  
> this request. 
> 
> My first incest. I hope I didn't do it so bad.
> 
> I used the idea where Melina is supposedly Nat's mother to write this. Last chapters Tomorrow and Friday. I promise.

Melina had heard about Natasha's rut, they were painful and exhausting. She knew Natasha had experienced them since she was sixteen and all those times Red Room always made sure to give her a young Omega to soothe her burning loins during three day Alpha's rut. Unfortunately Melina never intended to be that Omega to satisfy Natasha's desires. She only came to Nat's room with a PBJ and water, also to make sure how Natasha was handling it with the toys and fleshlight. As she opened the door she made a mistake, an oversight as momentary as a blink of an eye, that oversight left her in this awkward situation where Melina lies between the wall and a wild Alpha in heat.

"You can't do this. Move it, Natasha." said Melina tensing up and pushing Natasha away. Her stomach and heart contract painfully at the closeness and the scent of pheromones emanating from Natasha's naked, wet body. At times like this Melina hates being an Omega.

"Oh No, I don't think so." Natasha purred with a low, husky growl, rubbing her nose over Melina's neck. Her hands holding the older woman's hips in place. The icy shower didn't help calm her the fever and the knowledge that her sexy, beautiful pseudo mother was there didn't help her at all. “You can’t blame me. _Ты така́я краси́вая_ / You’re so beautiful.”

"I'm not going to repeat again. Move." Melina hissed trying to wriggle free, but Natasha's strength held her immobile against the wall. This is s madness, every part of her body reacted to Natasha's touch. Her legs were numb and her nipples began to harden under her bra. The Omega in her is about to give in and Melina must escape and fight her instincts and avoid to mate with Natasha. "It's not funny. Come on, back off."

"Or if I not what?" Natasha laughed. Her laughter muffled against Melina's neck. "You're going to kick my ass." The scent emanating from the gland is the most addictive drug, Natasha just wants to sink her teeth in and claim this woman as her own. "You know that's not possible. I'm the best Black Widow." she pressed the Melina against the wall, ignoring the Omega's words. 

"Mfff... Natasha!. Just stop. This is wrong." Melina stifled a moan by squeezing Natasha's forearms with her fingers at the mere sensation of the hot breath tickling her neck. She is supposed to be the adult here but the hierarchy of this world doesn't work like that. Natasha is the Alpha. She commands and takes control and Melina is the Omega, who must satisfy the alpha's needs and be thanked for it. Melina cannot fight her instincts, it is impossible to be offended or outraged when Natasha's powerful pheromones flow like wild fire freely to her nose, igniting her brain in searing flames. The obvious signs arousal manifested in her, her juices began to overflow soaking her panties and trickling down her inner thighs as her heart pounded against her chest.

"Mmm... Just think about it... How can something that feels so good be bad?" Natasha murmured before licking Melina's gland, leaving a trail of saliva on the area. "Jesus! Natasha. Can't you see this isn't right. You can’t … Oh! you can't do this." Replied Melina breathlessly, she doesn't know if she is trying to convince Natasha or herself with that statement. "Umff! I'm just like your mother." Fucking hell! Against her will, Melina was getting even more excited. 

  
"Fortunately for both of us, you're not." Natasha savored the throbbing vein under her lips as she spoke. "I don't know why I think you're holding back. I can feel you burning in my hands." Natasha had always had eyes for Melina and she'd be lying if she said she didn't fantasize about her when she took an brunette Omegas to bed. Is this feeling something bad? Of course it is. But Melina and Natasha have never been self-proclaimed good people, the kind who make good decisions. So why start now with that lie about being a good girl.

"Umff." Melina held her breath at the lick on her neck. Her feelings are getting out of hand, her belly ached as her pussy contracted at the sensation of Natasha's hardened, erect cock pressed against her stomach, only the thin fabric of her dress separating her from feeling the touch of that firm hardness rise against her overwhelmed skin. "Nat!!! Mmmm!!..."

"Oh! That’s what I'm talking about, baby." Natasha hummed at the sound falling from Melina's mouth and pulled her face away from her neck. "You want this as much as I do. Your body betrays your words Melina. Can't you see. You're dying to have me inside you." She whispered against Melina's lips and smiled softly as she noticed the brown eyes darken with desire.

"Mmm!" Melina moaned as Natasha kissed her roughly, her whole body vibrated as she writhed in pleasure. The alpha's scent grew stronger drowning out all the alarms in her head. She was determined to stop struggling when Natasha's hand, slid down between their tight bodies and gently reached under her dress to touch her wet inner thigh. "Umm!" Melina tensed at first but then reacted by following her instincts by willingly kissing back and thrusting her tongue into the Alpha's mouth. 

Wow Natasha kisses very well she has talent, the red room trained her very well, she kisses like she fights, elegant and with passion and technic. So thought Melina as she enjoyed the kiss and let her palms slide over the hot bare shoulders, letting her body be pressed by Natasha. She was as warm and soft but at the same time strong as Melina thought she would be when she see her in combat or training. Her favorite girl never let her down.

Natasha smiled into the kiss and used her hand under the skirt to pull Melina's legs even more apart. Correct in her assumptions, Melina didn't resist, on the contrary she gasped and spread her thighs for her.

"Mmff Natalia." Melina broke the kiss and inhaled sharply, gasping and throwing her head back, running her hand over her red hair as Natasha licked her lips and touched her hot, drooling pussy over the ruined panties.

"Oh, you have such a juicy pussy." Natasha hummed looking at Melina's fantastic reaction. "And god. You have beautiful tits." And she smiled naughtily as she saw the red blush spread over Melina's cleavage, those two full, firm globes of flesh caught her attention. "I can't wait to see it bounce them with my cock. Mommy."

"You want to kill me." The air caught in her throat when she heard the word Mommy' in that deep sexy tone accompanied by Natasha's tantalizing touch. “Nope, I just want to fuck you and make you scream my name with pleasure.” Natasha giggled in pleasure and pushed aside the soaked cloth and her fingers found the wet flesh of Melina's pussy and dragged some of that sticky sweet wetness upward to lubricate her clit, rubbing in a slow, sensual motion until Melina moaned adorably.

"Umm!" Melina gritted her teeth and scratched her scalp, feeling Natasha's fingers rub massaging her clit and then spreading her swollen folds. Her brown eyes almost popped out of her head, when they saw the inches of erect cock, hard and red with thick veins surrounding the girth, that purple cockhead begging to be relieved. With that image and the caresses on her pussy she felt as if her heart and pussy were joined and beating in perfect synchrony. Melina swallowed, unable to take her eyes off Nat's cock. This is crazy. She chided herself for being so weak. 

"See? It's not as bad as you think. It's just sex." Natasha said with amusement as she slid her finger around the tight entrance and then moved it to the erect, tiny clit only to leave her hand immobile there. "But if you want, I can stop now if you ask me to."

"For god's sake Natasha." Melina grunted and bit her lip to keep from moaning miserably at the need she felt in her pussy. Natasha was teasing her and the worst part was that she was enjoying it. Melina gaped at the redhead for a couple of seconds trying to regain her composure. Pheromones are dangerous and Melina knows it. She considers herself a lady in control but under Natasha's hands she's just a hormonal teenager willing to open her thighs at the slightest provocation.

"What do you want Mommy?" Natasha asked kissing her and loving the feel of her fingers sticky with pussy juice as she stroked the bare slit and played with the swollen folds. It was great to admire her darling Melina melting under her fingers.

"Mmmmm!!!" Melina couldn't contain herself and moaned into Natasha's mouth. Somewhere in her subconscious something screamed telling her it was wrong, but her body and brain silenced the voice of her subconscious.Her hands grabbed Natasha's neck to hold her in place and enjoy the kiss. 

  
"Just tell me what you want me to do Mommy? "Natasha laughed and added between kisses. "Just say it. I promise you'll never regret it." It was funny being the devil itself, trying to corrupt Melina. Natasha wanted Melina to make the first move so she managed to appease her desires. "I will take you to the highest levels of pleasure if you give me the chance."

"You can do it sweetheart. I can't let my girl suffer" Melina kissed her on the cheek and murmured sweetly. Ignoring all the warning signs. She is in heat and wants to put out the incandescent flames in her body "Hurry up and fuck me." She whispered hoarsely against Nat's lips.

"Yes mommy." Natasha laughed naughtily as she pushed the skirt up sliding the fabric over the shapely body, exposing her pale skin. It was easy to corrupt her. Fuck, she’d never had a woman refuse her touches and attentions before. What was different was that Melina held out a little longer than the other girls. Natasha looked at the Omega, naked except for the ruined black panties and matching bra. Not bad the outfit looked very elegant and erotic. She expected nothing less from the Iron Maiden. Natasha was so delighted but the ache in her belly reminded her that she wants more than to feast her eyes on the sight of her sexy Melina in panties and bra.

Melina gasped, letting Natasha's hands caress her hips as she pulled her panties down. Her pussy seemed to leak down her thighs and the gland in neck burned as her girl knelt in front, Natasha put a leg over her shoulder, inhaled the scent and stuck her face into the wet pussy with spread folds. “MMMMM!!”

"Oh" Melina gasped and tangled her fingers in the wet red hair at the sensation of the hot playful mouth between her thighs. "Oh honey. You're doing so good." She moaned as Natasha's tongue teased her entrance while emitting obscene humming sounds. "Mmm... mmmm..."

"Ahmmm!" Enjoying the taste and smell, Natasha swallowed saliva drinking Melina's tasty juices before fucking the tight entrance with her tongue sending shocks of pleasure through her. Natasha felt her cock tighten as her tongue penetrated deep into the feverish pussy.

"Ahh! Come on! Shit!!! Uhh!!! drink mommy's juices like a good girl. Ahhh yesss!!! Fucking Tempting Demon!" Melina writhed and moaned, occasionally blurting out obscene words to encourage her girl, as lust overpowered her. Natasha's mouth found her clit, wrapping the lips around it and beginning to suck with delicious pressure. "Oh god! Natalia!" she sobbed and ground her flaming vulva against Natasha's mouth.

"Ummfff ...." Natasha grunted and licked the erect clit trapped between her lips as her free hand slipped under Melina's sleek bra, cupping the soft, heavy flesh in her palm giving it rhythmic squeezes."

"Oh yes play with mommy's tits." Melina moaned with closed eyes, anchoring herself from the red strands between her fingers, she had her head back enjoying what Natasha was doing to her. Massaging her boob and squeezing her nipple as she worshipped her clit. She could feel her juices staining her girl's face. 

  
Encouraged by this _(and wanting her sexy mommy to make a mess all over her face),_ Natasha frantically licked her clit and without warning easily slid three fingers deep into Melina's pussy and began to move them in rhythm with her sucking. 

  
“Ohhh! Ohhhh!” Melina gave a tug on the red curls and swayed her hips, her thighs squeezing the head between them as her moans became more urgent as Natasha's fingers delved deeper and deeper into her pussy. Her spine arched back as Nat quickly brought her to the brink of orgasm, fucking her passionately.

  
"Ahhhh!!!" With a choked, broken sob Melina cummed all over Natasha's face. Her pussy began to spasm so much that her juices shot out in a soft, sensual spray, the thin rivulets dribbled down straight to Natasha's lips and fell down her open folds, quickly swirled by that eager tongue. Melina simply rode the sublime mouth, experiencing wave after wave of her orgasm and enjoying every fucking second like nothing else in the fucking universe.

Finally, her wet fingers stopped moving. Blushing Natasha slowly stood up and sighed happily, on the way she kissed her Omega on the thighs, flat stomach, round breasts and neck until she gave m a messy dirty kiss on the lips.

  
Melina responded to the kiss, feeling proud of her majestic and dominant girl with an ecstatic expression. Melina couldn't help how Nat's breasts, the large firm mounds with pink nipples erect. Her lower half was no less exciting. God how much that reddened monster would measure eleven or twelve inches.

'Hmmm, " Natasha hummed in fascination and sucked the hot juices over her fingers. "Tasty," she said, licking her middle finger, much to Melina's surprise.

“You know how to please a woman's pussy with your mouth." Melina purred as her index finger traced Natasha's thick, sexy lips. "Let's see how you can please a woman with that cock of yours."


	2. Chapter 2

The passion of the moment did not allow them to reach the bed. Natasha pinned her to the floor with a rough kiss that consumed the air in her lungs as her hands played with masterful artistry with the sensitive flesh of her tits.

Sliding her legs around her waist, Melina rolled onto her back until her Natasha was on top of her nestled between her legs before placing her hard cock against her engorged entrance. Melina shuddered as Natasha brushed her slit with the tip and then pushed, sinking to the hilt in one powerful thrust inside her swollen pussy. The powerful sensation made her moan and shudder, her skin covered in cold sweat as her depths opened with a burning sensation to welcome the alpha. It felt so good, Melina couldn't deny it, having Natasha inside her was overwhelming. The deep rumbling moan coming from Natasha's throat was deafening to Melina. 

“I'll have a lot of fun relaxing your pussy, _Мамочка_.” Natasha grunted at the divine sensation surrounding her cock, she began to slowly and carefully lick her pseudo-mother's ear, descending towards her neck where the gland secreted the sweetest pheromones I had ever smelled.

_" больше, больше, больше … / More, More, More_ ... Start moving a little faster. I want you , sweetheart ." Melina gasped as Natasha tortured her, slowly pushing in and out. She arched her back and felt her a soft bite on her neck. Melina can only describe this feeling as euphoric passion. It was the most amazing thing she had ever felt. A part of her mind tried to remind her of how the hell she was fucking with Nat, but at this point, she didn't care. Melina love being that lucky Omega and share this special bond with her little Nat.

"Oh god, so fucking tight!" she moaned enjoying the warm wetness. Natasha hummed, feeling too euphoric with enough energy to fuck for days with her new Omega. "You take me like a queen. Look at you. Wide open and hungry happily accepting my gift." Natasha purred with hooded eyes as she watched her cock nestled between Melina’s reddened throbbing pussy lips. "You are fantastic to me. It’s time to make Mommy moan." She leaned down until she looked straight into Melina's teary eyes and added, leaving a soft kiss at the corner of her mouth." _Я тебя́ люблю́_ / I love you, Mommy.’ With that, Natasha Flexed her strong hips and began pounding Melina's pussy against the floor. "Always yours my love. Mmm.." said Melina moaning happily with eyes closed, pushing up to syncronize Nat’s trust, begging her to go faster, harder. She didn't even seem to realize she was moaning. Melina and Natasha are fucking really hard now. There was no expression on their dangling faces, except desire overloaded and pheromones collapsing the oxygen in Natasha's small bedroom.

"Ohhhh!!! ... Just the size I like." Melina hummed as she licked her lips feeling Natasha's flesh split her vaginal walls in two constantly. "You fill me up so good. Ahhh!"

"Do you like it?" Natasha asked giggling and sucking the collarbones as she teasingly squeezed Melina's sweet ass. She intended to give her all the painful pleasure she could give. So she pulled her length away until only the bulbous head remained between the swollen folds, only to penetrate with a hard thrust. Melina's tits bounced when she did that. "I just want to make you proud, _Мамочка_.” 

  
"Ahh!! I am! I’m so proud of you, my girl... _Daaaa_!! ... Do it hard. Harder, I love it." Melina cradles Natasha’s angelic face and kisses her, flexing the depths of her feverish pussy as Natasha's thrusts become hard and deep. "Oh just like that. Ah! You fuck like a lusty angel, Natalia." Under all the pleasure her pussy burns from the rough thrusts. Not that such roughness mattered to her at the moment. Melina's mind was empty of thoughts and she had nothing to say as her pussy became the balm to soothe Natasha's hard length. Natasha was right true, her perfect skills take her to a new heights of passion that no one Alpha had been able to achieve.

Natasha, always liked to please her Omegas, from the pleasure of the sweetest and tender sex to the painful and exciting. And Melina was no exception, in the Omega's moans it was evident that she enjoyed it like a little girl in a candy store. Natasha sucked the hard nipples on between her lips while she fucked Melina’s drooling pussy with firm, short rhythmic thrusts. The skin-on-skin pounding seemed to be melodic to Natasha's ears. She released the nipple and growled in a deep voice. " _Ты чудесная шлюха, мамочка!!!_ /You are a wonderful slut Mommy!!!" 

  
_"Только для тебя, милая_. / Just for you sweetheart." Melina moaned in pleasure as she spread her thighs wider, feeling Natasha's cock stretching her as it slid deeper and deeper into her hungry pussy. " _Daaaaa_!!!" She sobbed as she felt the bulbous head touch deeper into her cervix. "OH, SHIT !!!!" 

"Only for me! Your so fucking tight pussy is for me!" Natasha grunted enjoying the wet, silky feel of Melina's pussy each time she moved her cock back and forth. Rivers of lava ran in her veins as her blood boiled and her balls squeezed with pleasure. She needs to claim Melina.

"Ohh! I'm gon .. gonna .. cum! Natalia. !!" Melina cried, losing any sane thought as she exploded in an overwhelming orgasm. The heatwave melted her brain cells as her arousal made her scream in pleasure uncontrollably.

Natasha gritted her teeth growl, biting Melina's neck as she thrust her cock mercilessly, with a wild roar she used all her strength to push her growing knot into Melina's receptive pussy. This caused Melina in a delirious state to arch her back and dug her nails into Nat's back, leaving bloody scratches on the skin as she is sent her to the moon by another delicious orgasm. “Mmmm!” Natasha humming collapsed on top of Melina and began to shudder, licking the blood gushing from the gland and filling Melina with her hot semen. _“Мне так хорошо́ с тобо́й_./ I feel so good with you.” Natasha whispered closing her eyes.

"Mmmm … Me too! That was good, _Моя любовь._ / My love!. Ohhh!" Eventually, Melina collapsed to the floor as Natasha lay over her shooting the last white strings. Her fully formed knot nestled deep inside Melina's swollen pussy blocking the escape of her seed. " _Я люблю тебя, мамочка_./ I love you mommy. My mommy. You’re mine, Mine and only mine, Melina. You belong to me." Natasha purred sweetly, pleased at the feeling of comfort vibrating on her skin. It was fantastic for Natasha to have this powerful Omega in the privacy of her own room, where she could take her time satisfying her and fulfilling all her fantasies for the duration of her rut. 

"Go ahead and fuck me again. I haven't had enough yet, _Мой ангел/_ My angel." Melina smiled brightly and Natasha kissed her on the lips, devouring her mouth. Slowly, the kiss deepened as it progressed. Until a trembling voice broke the moment.

" _Какого хрена здесь происходит?_ /What the fuck is going on here?" Yelena stood there with wide eyes. Her husky voice and trembling hands betrayed her dismay. On the floor lay Melina and Natasha ... naked and sweaty. The smell of sex, sweat, semen and pheromones made her throat and heart constrict. 

_“Просто разделяю связь между матерью и дочерью, Roskaya_./Just sharing this especial bond between mother and daughter, Roskaya.” Natasha simply smiled that crooked smile of hers and winked at her sestra. Melina laughed at the expression on her little Yelena's face.

It seems this is the start of a nice weekend. A good chance to join in this peculiar mother/daughter moment.

**Author's Note:**

> I LOVE DOM! G!P DEVILISH NATASHA! END OF THE STORY!


End file.
